She's my Poison DRAMIONE By SweetHersheyKisses
by SweetHersheyKisses
Summary: When the war between Good and Evil ends, Fate unites -Opposites attract. Forbidden love just gets a little more complicated. Will their hearts remain whole? or will their love consume them in the ending?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

(Plot : When the war is over between Good + Evil and Voldemort is finally defeated. Hogwarts School resumes the rest of the school year a year later (instead of them 10 years later). The rest is pretty self explanatory.... But love will start to be uncovered ).

''Bloody Hell, I've run out of Blood beans. I can't stand the lack of junk food before meal times'', Ron moaned throwing his empty box of Jelly Blood beans on the floor.

''Blimey Ron, you'll eat us out of this castle if it was made out of sweets'', Harry laughed rolling his eyes. Hermione strolled up to Ron and Harry quickly, she was on duty today. Her long bouncy curls flew around her as the wind picked up her pace.

''Ronald, are you going to pick up that box or will I have to report you for littering, again?'', Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since she was elected head girl she had been tired of covering for Ron's problems.

''Turning into head girl has made you right... Snobby'', Ron kicked the box down the corridor.

''You think so?'', She said in her high pitched voice she used when she was stressed.

''I know so'', Ron grinned his goofy smile.

''Right, that's it. Wingardium Leviosa'', Hermione chanted flicking her wand wildly out of her robe and pointing it at Ron. Ron went crashing down the corridor next to the candy box.

''Idiot'', Hermione growled and stormed off down towards the common room. She was annoyed at how her friends were always putting so much pressure on her now that she was head girl.

''Hermione!'', Lavender shouted. Lavender went back to being Ron's girlfriend again after the war. Hermione didn't mind, she felt her heart was....some place else. Lavender was actually okay when she wasn't so hyper or talking incessantly about herself. Hermione shook her curly ringlet curls.

''Hey Lavender, I'm sorry I have to go to the common room to do some work, I'll speak to you later. Bye'', Hermione walked off without even waiting for Lavenders response. She marched up the first flight of moving stairs. As she was waiting for the common room stairs to move Draco pushed past her and leaned against the wall.

''Mudblood'', He nodded looking away from her face. Ever since the war had finished and Draco was aloud to return back to school he couldn't look at Hermione. He could only hide the deep secret he had been hiding since his first stay at Hogwarts, he would never allow her to know it. He made sure the fidelius charm worked and only she, the one person he wanted to tell would never know.

Hermione breathed in a deep breath and changed weight onto her other foot to stop herself from kicking him. She scowled and looking the other way.

''I preferred you not talking to me'', She almost ran towards the stairs when it connected. Hermione still couldn't believe that Draco was elected head boy after watching her get tortured by Bellatrix and joining the death eaters. She knew he didn't want to be a death eater, it ate him up inside. She didn't despise him like she thought she should. She pitied him mostly. How pathetic had his life been, doing everything out of force and not out of will. Although, that blank face -his blank face, that she watched whilst she was getting tortured made her annoyed. Annoyed because its last face she sees at night, and the one she wakes up to.

''Hermione Granger!, nice seeing you again. Are you going in?'', Greeted the talk-active new painting of an old professor on the common room door.

''Hello Professor grindlesticks. Its nice seeing you and yes please, I have work to be getting on with'', Hermione smiled at the painting whilst it swung open and let her in. She grabbed hold of the door handle on the back of the door and slammed it shut in Draco's face before walking off into her new room. The common room, was like any other room in Hogwarts -Old, castle like with a roaring fire. It looked exactly like the griffindor common room, except it had all of Griffindor's students missing. She missed the common room and often found herself sitting next to the fire with a book like she used to in the common room. She felt like she was not accepted in the common room any more, even though she was still welcome. It was her house after all. Being head girl meant that she had her own bedroom next to the common room -next to Draco's. Draco always disappeared into his room after grabbing a drink of soda from the fridge from the common room. Hermione liked it that way, she got peace and time to read her books. Hermione's room was small but homely. It was exactly like a Griffindor room but smaller and with only one bed.

''Oh Crookshanks!, get of my homework!, I've just finished that. Its due in two weeks!'', Hermione scowled picking her up from her desk. The ginger fur ball with large greeney yellow eyes meowed a low deep meow and strutted of towards the end of Hermione's bed. Hermione got to work with next months assignment until a small voice on the end of her desk spoke to her. It was a Howler, she hoped it was a good scowler. She picked up the letter quickly and opened it.

''Miss Granger, You are required to go to Dumbledore's office. Immediately'', said the Howler.

''I can't be in trouble. Its probably about Ron. What would Dumbledore want?'', Hermione wandered over to her bedroom door, opening it, and walked straight past Draco who was sitting in his thoughts picking a bagel with his fingers. She ignored his presence, walking with the howler in hand and marched straight out of the common room. Hermione made it halfway towards Dumbledore's office until footsteps behind her stopped her at her tracks. She was supposed to be the only one allowed out of dormitory at this time of night and teachers usually never patrolled the corridors near Dumbledore's office. A black shadow moved past on her left. She gasped spinning round feeling inside her pockets for her wand. She had left it in her dorm room.

''Why if it isn't head girl?. What are you doing out of the library'', A voice snorted from behind her.

''Bog off'', Hermione spun round to face nothing. Puzzled, she looked around her again finding nothing. Something hard slammed into her back causing her to fly towards the floor. A gasp of air left her lips as she laid on the floor winded clutching her throat. Pairs of invisible hands held her down to the ground, she started kicking her way free but their grip tightened. She didn't want to scream like the last time she was tortured, she wouldn't give into that fear again. She wouldn't let herself be afraid again.

Something was tied around her eyes preventing her to see her attackers. Again and again, fists slammed into her chest wounding her but she never screamed. She laid limp letting them physically beat her. She'd thought they'd give up, knowing that she wasn't afraid. Fists smashed into her cheek bones and her face. She could feel the blood dripping down her cheeks.

Suddenly they stopped and all went quiet until a pair of footsteps got closer down the end of the corridor.

''Hermione?''.

Click Next Chapter! 3

SweetHersheyKisses;x

Please R&R :]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Hermione?'', Dumbledore repeated as Hermione opened her eyes. Professor Dumbledore ran to Hermione's side and helped her up slowly. Hermione's whole body was sore and stiff all over. She had blood running from her nose in running gushes. She swung dizzily from side to side.

''Lets get you fixed up'', Professor Dumbledore helped her along to his office where he cleaned up her wounds and offered her liquorice snaps.

''Who did this to you Miss Granger?'', Dumbledore asked gazing into her eyes fully, trustworthy.

''I don't know professor, I have a howler, or well had a howler that told me to come to your office'', Hermione flexed her arm muscles to try and un-stiffen her joints.

''Howler?, I never send howlers my child'', Dumbledore paced up and down his office finding other ways to occupy his growing thoughts.

''Then I was set up sir?'', Hermione asked shaking her head sadly.

''I'm afraid so, but next time with my help alone, you may not be'', He turned to face her with his long wise face.

''I'm sorry sir, I don't follow'', Hermione flinched at the pain in her upper right eyelid and eyebrow.

''You see Hermione, I never tell anyone anything that could potentially break the rules of the wizardry world. The rules have reason'', He began pacing again swirling his wand in the air.

''I agree sir, more then I should'', Hermione attempted a smile but a stabbing pain stopped her from moving the left corner of her lips.

''As a boy, I loved magic. It fascinated me strangely. I set about creating my own little charm if you will. Harmless thing at first, fascinating rewards'', He poured himself out a glass of a secret remedy and started applying nine teaspoons of rainbow coloured sugar. He gestured an empty glass towards Hermione.

''No thank you'', She quickly smiled ignoring the pain that shot up her jaw.

''I called it'- he paused to learn forward as if sharing a secret '-Protocolarious''.

''Proto...'', Hermione began but was cut off by his hushing sounds.

''It has to be kept a secret, for obvious reasons. If anyone got hold of it, well, it would cause disasters beyond your wildest imagination'', He drank a large gulp out of his glass.

''What does it do professor?'', Hermione inched forward in the anticipation of learning something new.

''It causes a person to stop moving, almost like stopping time or using a muggles television remote to pause something but once the person is frozen in that state, they are vulnerable to questions or to follow a command. The results are endless. You can make the person to do anything, or just leave them in that physical state till you un-charm them with the same chant. All you need is a double swish, one left, one right and then a simple flick'', Dumbledore itched his forehead and settled his crescent shaped glasses on the bridge of his nose.

''But how can it help me?'', Hermione's facial expressions screwed up causing her pain. She flinched but continued the same amount of curiosity in her stare.

''Good heavens, look at the time. We can't have you tired in the morning. Now run along to the common room. Remember, these charms aren't a toy and you'll just have it plucked out by consequence'', Dumbledore gestured her towards the door where he slowly smiled and shut it behind her. Hermione's confusion increased. Was this a way she could defend herself, she wondered?. She ran back to her semi-private common room with her head down and he long luscious curls over her face. Once she reached the common room door, professor grindlesticks was no where to be seen -as usual, he was in another painting chatting another poor soul to death. Hermione sighed and chanted the door to open. It swung open quickly and she ran in. After it closed she sank against the door with her head leaning against it. Footsteps approached her, she lifted her head up.

Draco was staring into Hermione's battered face. He dropped the cartoon of milk he was holding. It exploded across the floor, flooding around his feet. He felt a flicker of emotions flash through him, anger and self hatred -guilt. He stood staring at her helplessly. Hermione looked up at that face. The blank face. She stared into his eyes trying to find any other emotion. He was always so good at covering up his emotions, apart from the time before the war when she found him crying in the bathroom.

''What are you looking at Malfoy?'', She growled. Draco flinched at his own name in Hermione's mouth.

''You?'', Draco's voice sounds quiet, fragile. Hermione huffed, getting up and stormed past him into her room. Draco was left standing frozen in his own guilt and horrified heart.

(I made the Protocolarious Charm + Name up.... But I would totally love to master it!)

SweetHersheyKisses; x

Click Next Chapter 3

Please R&R :]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Hermione why are you running from me?'', Harry called rushing after Hermione who was trying her hardest to avoid everyone that even spoke to her.

''I'm busy go away'', Hermione's pace picked up as she rushed along towards the common room. She knew that Harry couldn't go any further unless he broke the rules and he would never get past professor Grindlesticks without being talked to death. Harry began to run.

''Hermione what's happened to your face?'', Harry gasped grabbing hold of Hermione's arm and stopping her. Hermione flinched at the pain in her arms and across her body.

''Its nothing, I fell'', She lied pulling her arm out of Harry's grip.

''Now tell me the truth Hermione. You're my best friend. Don't lie to me'', Harry smiled comfortingly at Hermione.

''I was attacked, set up. Dumbledore found me last night. I didn't see my attackers but think I know who it was, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. I'll see you at dinner'', Hermione grinned at Harry before running of to the common room. Hermione was going on a whim, she knew she didn't exactly have 100% of the evidence against the attacker, she didn't even have 50% but deep down, her gut was telling her that she thought she knew. As she walked in her thoughts her anger rose. She demanded Professor Grindlesticks to open the common room door and stormed in.

''You slimy pathetic wimp!. If you wanted me dead why didn't you do it yourself'', Hermione ran up to Draco's face. As soon as he saw her, his face darkened and then became completely blank. He stood up with his arms at his sides. Hermione growled pulling her fist back and releasing it. It smashed into Draco's right cheek, his face flew to the left but still he stood standing in front of her, unmoved. He felt as if he was prepared to take everyone of her punches, it was only fair -torture for her pain.

''Why did you do it?. Can't you just accept that my family are born human?. What is that to normal? Or is it not socially acceptable for you?. What makes me any less of a wizard then you. You cockroach!'', Hermione pushed him in the chest, he fell back a step looking down at his chest. She touched me, he thought.

''Do what?'', he mouthed.

''You know what, Don't give me you know what!. Look at my face, does it look normal to you!'', she shrieked prodding him in his chest again. He flinched guiltily.

''I didn't do that to you Hermione'', He looked apathetically at her, his lips quivering.

''Crab?, Goyle?. You have pathetic followers that do your dirty work. What?, were you afraid to get your hands dirty with my mudblood!'', Hermione pushed him back again

''Hermione what are you talking about. I never did this!'', Draco begged as Hermione attempted to push him backwards.

''How can you lie to me!, we're supposed to be the mature head girl and head boy, you should never of been picked. No doubt a bully vote'', Hermione scowled pushing him backwards. She followed him as he walked backwards. She pushed him again, and again.

''Hermione why don't you just listen to me for once!. It wasn't me!. I was here, you saw me!'', Draco begged backing up closer towards the wall.

''I don't believe you! Because once upon-a-time there lived a boy called Draco!'- she paused to nudge him backwards -'He was the most evillest-' hit -'Selfish!'- hit-' Liar'-hit -'Why don't you just go and rot in hell!'', She threw both of her empty hands onto his chest and pushed him backwards. He slammed against the wall heavily. She slapped and kicked him until his hands gripped around her wrists. She still couldn't understand why he was just standing there taking it. Draco let her take every single hit he knew he owed her.

''Hermione!, Hermione!'', Draco shouted restraining her arms at her sides. She stopped, sobbing. Draco stared into her beautiful hazel brown owl eyes. He could see conflict and pain written in the lines of her past. She looked into his eyes. She could see that he felt the same amount of pain reflected in his eyes. She stared harder, as she looked, she could see herself smiling in his eyes. Without thinking, Draco quickly bent his head forward crashing his lips into hers. Hermione froze still staring into his pleading eyes. Forgive me, Draco thought. Hermione's eyelashes fluttered as she resisted the temptation to close her eyes in the moment of Draco's kiss. Fresh tears rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She pulled herself away quickly, pulling her wrists out of his hands.

''I hate you Draco Malfoy'', she run away into her room in tears. Still sobbing loudly, she jumped on her bed crumpling her pillow up in a hug and cried her heart out. Draco's lungs felt hollow, empty. He slid down the wall onto his behind pulling his knees inward and ruffled his hands through his hair.

Why was I so stupid?, why do I regret my whole life when I look at her?, he thought. He looked down at his right hand. He had her charm bracelet which had slipped off her wrist as she pulled her arm away. Out of anger he slapped his forehead and rose from the floor. He strolled quickly to her bedroom door lifting a hand about to knock. He stopped before he touched the door. He inhaled deeply before laying a stretched hand on the door gently.

''I'm sorry Hermione, please forgive me'', He closed his eyes for a moment before stalking off into his room and slamming the door.

Its over, she hates me, he thought.

(I'll be posting the next chapter soon!, Sorry!, Essay month is a bum!).

Please R&R!, I'd like to hear your thoughts (:

SweetHersheyKisses x


End file.
